Games
by YuriOmega
Summary: Oneshot. Two young outcasts, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga meet. Hinata will do anything to have even one friend. Sakura loves the feeling of power over another. May make a longer fic in the future.


Eight year old Hinata followed Sakura home from the ninja Academy. The skies were dark, rain seemed imminent. Sakura had begun talking to her only a few days previously. This was the first time she was going to Sakura's house, something which gave her an extra skip in her step. Making friends had always been a problem for her, her timidness and not too stellar performance at the academy made her an outcast of sorts. As they approached Sakura's house, it felt like she had reached an appex. There was a note on the door when they got home. "Mom and dad won't be home" she said opening the door. Sakura motioned for Hinata to step in frist.

"I like your house" Hinata said as Sakura closed the door behind them.

"Hey look, my parents left cookies!" Sakura said running to them. She took one out and quickly devoured it. She took out another and did the same. When she finished her third, she remembered Hinata was there. Hinata stood there pretending not to care. Her first reaction was to get angry at her for wanting her cookies, but then a more devious thought came to mind.

"You want one?" Sakura asked.

"Yes please" Hinata said. Sakura took one out to hand to her. Hinata reached to take it but Sakura pulled back.

"Hold on, these are my cookies, so if you want any you have to do what I say"

Hinata hesitated for a moment. "Okay" she said.

"Good, now act like a dog. Sit down and pant"

Hinata did, which got a laugh out of Sakura. "Okay now stay like that. You can't use your hands, you have to eat it with your mouth like a good doggy" Sakura said.

Hinata nodded and ate the cookie as such. Sakura's eyes sparkled at what she saw. "Lick your hands like a cat"

Sakura laughed widlyl when Hinata actually did it. "Roll over"

More laughter. Hinata was smiling too. This must've been what friendship was. She was making Sakura happy. She was a good friend. Hinata wasn't invited over for a couple days as Sakura thought all about what happened. She said something and Hinata did it. To Hinata, she was simply proving her friendship. To Sakura, it was a rush of power. She wasn't able to do that to anyone else. Much like Hinata, Sakura wasn't liked either. Not only did she have a friend though, she had a friend under her control, maybe? This is the thought that consumed her. Even as she tossed kunais against a tree, her thoughts could not stop about Hinata. She looked over at a group of bullies picking on another girl. Instead of being repulsed, it made her want to find out more. So she invited Hinata back, having bought a dog suit for her. Hinata put it on, and something clicked in Sakura's mind that remained. Throughout the day, Hinata did everything Sakura asked. Since then, Sakura

Hinata stepped into Sakura's house with her, an all too familiar routine. Hinata closed the door behind her. Both of them took their sandles off and Sakura motioned for Hinata to follow her upstairs. Sakura's parents didn't tend to come home until very late at night. Hinata's face was red the moment she stepped into the house.

She thought of maybe saying no, maybe she didn't feel like it today. She even tried to form the words but all that came out were a few low mumbles. The first day she had come to Sakura's house was an appex. After that, it became a low and high point. Sakura often played demeaning games with Hinata but they weren't all that bad. Besides, Hinata had a friend, that's all she needed. It was probably normal for friends she figured, to act like this. This was what friendship was all about right? As they matured, so did the games. Playing Dog for the cookie, Makeovers, House Maid, were phased out. Hinata's title was changed even. Before she was simply dog. Now, she was bitch.

There was Sakura's room, taking the long step inside where all their toys were laid out. The dolls, dollhouses, the doggy costume, make over kit, were phased out too. Sakura walked over and closed the door. She then took Hinata's jacket off her slowly. The door was then locked, which made Hinata gulp, a reaction she could never control. Sakura seemed to like it however.

"I think my breasts have grown today" Sakura said. Hinata knew what game was coming up. Hinata closed her eyes, her hands moving forward and feeling them for herself. Sakura's hands placed themselves over Hinata's, forcing them to feel them. "Yeah, those are nice right? Just imagine how big they'll be when I'm sixteen. Unlike you, still flat"

Sakura's hands reached behind Hinata's head. "Come on, put your face inbetween them"

With hesistance, Hinata allowed Sakura to pull her face in. "Oh yeah, that's my good girl, you like them don't ya?" Sakura asked petting her head. "You like my nice breasts? Oh you're such a good little bitch, what a good little bitch"

Hinata trembled. Any resistance she had in mind dissipated, once again broken under Sakura's whim. Sakura pulled her head out and then took some rope off the bed. "Hands behind your back little bitch" she said.

Hinata put her hands behind her. Sakura walked behind her and wound the rope around Hinata's wrists tightly. "Oh I LOVE typing my bitch up. You love it too don't you?" Sakura asked. She cinched the knot. "Don't you bitch?"

Hinata nodded. Sakura grabbed more rope and wound it just above Hinata's breasts. Hinata whimpered but that only got a chuckle out of Sakura. Then she wound rope just below Hinata's breasts, making them stick out. Hinata's arms were also pinned to her side. Sakura pushed Hinata onto the bed and got on top of her. She began squeezing Hinata's breasts. "They're so small! I can't believe it!"

Hinata kept squirming but the ropes held tight. "Where you think you're going huh? I got you nice and tight." Sakura said continuing to squeeze. "I can't believe how small these are! Is this why you don't go after Sasuke?"

Sakura giggled. Her lips came down, Hinata closing her eyes quickly as Sakura's lips touched hers. Sakura's kiss was tender, arrousing even for Hinata, but repulsive at the same time. Still it went on for a minute, and no mater how Hinata struggled against the ropes, she was caught. Sakura finally let up.

"You're good practice, you know that?"

Sakura ripped off two pieces of tape, putting them across Hinata's mouth in X formation. She then brought Hinata's ankles together and began winding rope around them. "You may not like it, but you'll keep coming back" Sakura said over Hinata's muffled moaning. "I don't know what'll happen when Sasuke and I get together. I may still want you, maybe not. You're really kind of practice ya know?"

She cinched the knot, then dusted her hands off. "Hope you're comfy" Sakura said pinching Hinata's cheek "I'll come untie you whenever okay? Have fun" Sakura said kissing her cheek. She then patted the cheek and walked out, giving a taunting wave before she left. Taunting someone at their mercy physically was a turn on for Sakura, but to Hinata it was far beyond a physical level of dominance, it was a psychological one. Even in her mind, a mind that has never been taught much beyond what is absolutely required for the life of a ninja, through her years with Sakura she began to understand her games. Sakura wasn't sexually attracted to Hinata as a person, she realized, rather the idea of being able to dominate another human being was a turn on for her.

Hinata gave a testing of her bonds, they held sufficently. Sakura was one of the best when it came to that. Sakura was watching through the keyhole, so Hinata gave a good struggle she knew Sakura would like to watch. Sakura began feeling herself at the sight of it. Hinata kept doing it, knowing she wouldn't get free but at the same time staying caustious about accidentally loosening the rope. She didn't stop until Sakura came back in, which was a good half hour later. Sakura had to lay on the floor for a moment, breathing a lot.

What made the games bearable before was the idea Hinata had a friend. Hinata realized over the years however that she was no more a friend to Sakura then the pieces of tape sealing her mouth shut. She was a tool. This realization came through seeing more and more groups of friends interact. She saw less and less similarities. When this realization came, she still remained with Sakura with the justification that she didn't have the right to be anything else. She didn't know why she kept coming back in honesty, it was the only explanation she could come up with.

Sakura stood up and looked over Hinata. Then she got on the back on all fours just over her. "Time for your favorite game" she whispered, taking a vibrator with a strap off the bed. Hinata closed her eyes, Sakura strapping it to her own crotch area. She untied Hinata's ankles and spread her legs apart, sticking the vibrator near Hinata's crotch area and turned it on. Sakura took a piece of tape and put over her own mouth to muffled her moans, Hinata's own muffled moans joining in an almost chorus. From here, it was the same every time, Hinata feeling at the most rock bottom as a person she possibly could, thoughts bordering on the desie for suicide. Then when it finally ended, she was crying, both having reached orgasm. For Hinata it was not a happy one though. Sakura was quicker to recover and when she saw Hinata crying immidiately untied her. "Go home now" she said.

This was a cycle:Sakura would keep doing this and when she saw Hinata cry would feel instant guilt and just send Hinata home but by the next day be willing to do it all over again. The guilt could not stand up to the rush, the excitement. Day in and day out, it was much like that. While Sakura remained the same, Hinata was the one who began to change. She took notice of a young boy named Naruto, who was an outcast much like herself. However the way he acted was different. She caught him one day training on his own. He didn't care what other people thought. He worked to gain recognition. Hinata began thinking about it, which made Sakura's games even worse. One day while Sakura tied her hands, Hinata had enough.

"No, I don't want to do this, let me go!"

Sakura cinched the knot. She felt like she had been slapped, and pushed Hinata onto the bed. Sakura leaped onto Hinata, feeling like her power was slipping away. She quickly sealed Hinata's mouth with several pieces of tape, the hyuuga struggling harder then she ever had before. Sakura was quick to strap the vibrator on and moved down on Hinata. Hinata's struggle grew weaker as the vibrator weakened her. Hinata began to moan and cry as well. "You remember your place Hinata, got that?" Sakura asked. The tears had no effect on Sakura this time. Sakura took the strap off and strapped it to Hinata instead. With Hinata not able to fight back as well, Sakura tied her ankles together. Hinata reached orgasm, which only made the tears flow harder. Sakura kept the vibrator on, lifting Hinata up so she could strap it more tightly. Then she groped Hinata's breasts. "Whose the queen little bitch? Who makes the rules?"

Every moan and muffled plea from Hinata enforced Sakura's actions. However another idea came to Sakura, who turned off the vibrator and removed it. Hinata was thankful, with Sakura untying her ankles as well. However Sakura pull down her pants and underwear. Sakura got inbetween Hinata's legs, keeping them apart, and began to touch Hinata in the last place she should. Hinata was screaming at this point, and Sakura made her orgasm again. Sakura did such things for hours until finally she was exhausted and let Hinata free. Tired herself, Hinata only walked away. She quickly ran to where she normally saw Naruto training, having cried herself out. She saw Naruto finish up, then hid as he exited. The next day, Sakura came to take her back to her house but Hinata stood firmly this time.

"I'm not going to be with you ever again. I don't care who you tell"

"Don't talk-

"I'm not going. You can't make me"

That was the last time she talked to Sakura for years. Despite that, what Sakura did weighed on her for years. Her confidence fell even worse and it severely impacted her performance when she made it to the ninja team. She wouldn't tell anyone however. Nothing good could come from it.

Sakura didn't feel guilt at first. She had developed such a complex that she blamed Hinata. However as the years went by, the guilt began to burden her. When her supposed superiority shambled, so did her only defence. She would see Hinata at the age of fifteen to apologize. Hinata only told her she would think about it. It was also the first time in several years Sakura had called her by her name.


End file.
